Examples of portable electronic devices including an imaging unit that takes images include cameras that take still images and video cameras that take moving images. In recent years, there are also mobile phones in which an imaging unit is mounted.
Various methods have been proposed as imaging methods for portable electronic devices that takes images. For example, devices disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are proposed as devices having a panoramic photography function for taking images that are wider than images of standard sizes.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a device that includes a camera for taking images, a platform device for rotating the camera for taking images to move the line of sight of the camera in the horizontal direction and in the vertical direction and set the camera to a predetermined position, and a processing device that remotely controls the platform device, and that takes images while moving the imaging direction of the camera for taking images by the platform device and integrates the taken images by the processing device to form a panoramic image. Patent Literature 2 also discloses a platform for supporting an imaging device.